Digimon Dragon Hunter
by Lady Beelze
Summary: OS complementos del comic "Digimon Dragon Hunter", en los que se narran las aventuras del joven cazador SlayerDramon, recorriendo las regiones para buscar y capturar a los poderosos y peculiares dragones que conformarán su colección.
1. 25- Megidramon

Saludos~

Pues... he decidido crear este pequeño espacio en mi FanFiction para subir algunos capítulos aleatorios de mi comic _**Digimon Dragon Hunter**_, de las cacerías de SlayerDramon que no fueron ni serán expuestas en el comic. ¡Esto significa que estos capítulos son todos los rellenos que no verán en viñetas! Además, contienen mucha información y spoilers. De esta información temo que solo se enterarán mis lectores de habla hispana :') porque no pienso dedicarme a traducir estos Fics al inglés, no acabaría jamás.

Los capítulos no tienen orden de cacería, y sirven de complemento para saber cómo capturó SlayerDramon a algunos de sus dragones. Todos estos capítulos son previos al día en que conoció a OuRyumon. No me comprometo a subir estos capítulos cada cierto tiempo ya que no son un fic en sí: técnicamente son drabbles o complementos del comic. Los subiré cuando tenga inspiración suficiente para escribir (la que me escasea hace mucho tiempo). Espero que les guste y me quieran dejar sus comentarios, los que agradeceré mucho C:

* * *

**Digimon Dragon Hunter.**

**#25. Megidramon.**

El enorme dragón de varios metros de altura, grueso cuerpo y fuertes alas, levantó la cabeza al escuchar el eco de unas pisadas metálicas haciendo eco en aquellas desoladas montañas. Sus siniestros ojos amarillos se posaron al frente, esperando ver al aparecido dueño de aquellos pasos. El sonido del metal contra la roca persistió durante un par de minutos, más fuerte cada vez, acercándose hacia su caverna. Era un andar pausado; sin prisas, directo, decidido. Cuando finalmente el autor del eco en aquel inhóspito lugar apareció, Megidramon sonrió: no se trataba más que de un joven SlayerDramon apareciendo varios metros más adelante, en la subida que llevaba hasta aquella parte tan alta de las cumbres rocosas. El dragón infernal no tenía hambre: había salido a cazar hacía un par de horas, pero el digimon de enfrente se le antojaba como un reto divertido. Se arrastró fuera del agujero con ayuda de sus brazos y una vez afuera estiró su largo y poderoso cuerpo, extendió sus alas, y se mostró entero ante el rival que venía a buscarlo. El otro acogió su salida con una sonrisa.

—Megidramon—dijo el aparecido, casi complacido—, el dragón del infierno. Mi cacería número veinticinco—dijo, apuntándole.

El dragón no comprendía del todo sus palabras: no hablaba dado su estado salvaje puro, así que apenas entendió una pequeña parte de lo que el otro decía. Sin embargo, sus intenciones le resultaban claras: había venido por él. Rugió abriendo al máximo su gran boca llena de afilados dientes, y su bramido sacudió enteramente las montañas desiertas del lugar. SlayerDramon cerró un ojo ante la potencia de su rugido, sin perder su sonrisa. Luego llevó su mano izquierda por sobre su hombro derecho y de un movimiento sacó la gigantesca Fragarach de su espalda, golpeando la punta contra el suelo de granito, produciendo una pequeña grieta. Su siguiente movimiento fue el de llevarse la mano al cinto y extraer un objeto brillante y plateado.

— ¡Reload! ¡ArresterDramon!

El dispositivo emitió una brillante luz blanca y cargó en segundos la data de un tercer digimon dragón: doblado sobre sus rodillas, la espalda curvada, sus manos cayendo hasta el suelo y la larga cola terminada en una afilada lanza plateada moviéndose de derecha a izquierda. ArresterDramon, el compañero de batalla favorito de SlayerDramon hizo aparición, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su nuevo compañero.

— ¿Qué hay, jefe?—preguntó el digimon púrpura— ¿Es el _newbie_?

—Así es—respondió su cazador, dando por sentado que el Megidramon _ya era suyo_. Cuando se activaba su "modo de cazador" la confianza tendía a subírsele a la cabeza. Por el contrario, cuando estaba en su "modo criador de dragones" era todo un encanto con sus digimon cazados.

—_Genial_—dijo el otro, irguiéndose, pero nunca estirando las rodillas completamente, como tampoco la espalda—. Voy a mostrarle el karaoke en cuanto lo tengas dentro del XrosLoader.

—Voy a necesitar que me ayudes con eso—ordenó SlayerDramon, preparándose para dar inicio a la pelea—. Ve por la izquierda, iré por la derecha.

—Me gusta la izquierda—terminó ArresterDramon, moviendo apenas las alas y deslizándose por el aire en la dirección señalada.

Megidramon observó a sus dos oponentes, pero no veía la menor señal de peligro en ellos. Casi no podía tomarlos en serio. Dejó de gastar tiempo y se lanzó contra el que le interesaba: el digimon plateado de capa y espada. Largó sus megido flame a pocos metros de alcanzarlo, con el otro bloqueando el ataque simplemente poniendo su gran arma adelante y refrenando las llamas. En cuanto le tuvo encima, SlayerDramon bloqueó los golpes de las largas navajas doradas en los antebrazos del dragón, moviendo la Fragarach para bloquear cada impacto. Los golpes se detuvieron ante el ataque de su compañero:

— ¡Prism Garret!

Los golpes de los dragones de energía que salieron del cuerpo de ArresterDramon dieron de lleno en la espalda de Megidramon; el demonio casi cayó encima de su cazador, pero éste se movió de un salto hacia atrás. Cuando golpeó tierra, el otro cargó de energía su espada y de un sablazo levantó al pesado Megidramon, arrancándole un rugido de dolor. El demonio retrocedió.

— ¡Tks!—soltó el digimon púrpura más allá— ¡Y yo que me puse desodorante esta mañana!

—No te confíes—le advirtió el dragón plateado—, este digimon es peligroso…

No alcanzó a terminar cuando el demonio rojo se giró rápidamente hacia él largando más llamaradas de su boca. SlayerDramon las contuvo a tiempo, pero esta vez salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás por la fuerza. Al parecer Megidramon se había enfurecido.

— ¡Oye!—rugió ArresterDramon, apuntándole ante la ofensa— ¡Más respeto con _mi jefe_, rompe cámaras!

Se deslizó veloz sobre el suelo, saltó y giró sobre sí mismo para caer con un golpe de su Tail Anchor, pero el dragón más grande se volvió y lo impactó con todo su cuerpo, arrojándolo contra un pilar de roca que se partió al recibir el impacto: tal era la fuerza de Megidramon.

— ¡ArresterDramon!

SlayerDramon recuperó terreno mientras movía su espada para asestar un golpe al Megidramon. El digimon se volvió hacia él nuevamente y batió rápidamente sus alas, creando una fuerte corriente de aire junto con levantar una cortina de polvo que detuvo la carrera del cazador. El digimon aprovechó su pausa para atacar con megido flame y rodear a su rival en un vórtice de fuego. Más allá, ArresterDramon se levantaba del suelo, sacudía la cabeza y la levantaba justo para observar a su líder siendo engullido por el fuego.

"_Este hijo de perra me acaba de cabrear"_

Se levantó y movió en silencio en el aire hasta estar a espaldas del demonio. Se giró y estiró metros su cola extensible, rodeando con ella el cuello de Megidramon y cortando de raíz el ataque. El dragón comenzó a luchar para zafarse: su fuerza era descomunal.

— ¡Jefe!—llamó el digimon a su cazador.

SlayerDramon sacudió la cabeza, mareado por el calor y herido, pero recuperando rápidamente el norte.

— ¡Tenryūzanha!—rugió, lanzando un golpe vertical con la espada y golpeando todo el pecho y cuerpo de serpiente del enorme animal, arrancándole un aullido de dolor y furia.

ArresterDramon se zafó de él, aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo y usó esa fuerza para volver a impulsarse contra el demonio:

— ¡Mach Flicker!

Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el lado izquierdo del dragón rojo, mareándolo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, obligándolo a apoyarse sobre sus garras. Jadeó un instante, se volvió e intentó escapar. Los dos compañeros se reunieron para evaluar el daño.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó SlayerDramon al otro.

—Solo necesito mi leche y mis galletas, jefe—respondió el digimon, escupiendo al suelo. Luego miró hacia el digimon que se alejaba rápidamente—. No salió tan amistoso como pensaba, ¿eh? ¿Será que no le gusta cantar?

—No lo sé, solo sé que no se me va a escapar—dijo el cazador con determinación y echando a correr detrás de su objetivo.

ArresterDramon dio un salto y le siguió, mientras decía:

—Vas a necesitar una bola pesada para agarrar a este.

SlayerDramon ignoró su comentario mientras intentaba dar caza al demonio. El digimon batió de súbito las alas para alejarse completamente de aquella zona. El cazador chasqueó la lengua: si bien tenía capacidad de vuelo, él era mucho más rápido en tierra que volando.

—Adelántate y bloquéalo—ordenó a su camarada.

—_Yesssir_!

El digimon púrpura se adelantó y logró interponerse delante de Megidramon. El digimon disparó sus llamaradas para quitarlo de enfrente, a lo que ArresterDramon respondió con su Prism Garret. SlayerDramon aprovechó el bloqueo para caer en la espalda de Megidramon con su golpe más fuerte.

— ¡Shouryūzanpa!

El rayo de energía en forma de media luna salió despedido de la Fragarach e impactó de lleno en el dragón, quien lanzó un último rugido de furia y cayó a tierra, varios metros más abajo, sin volverse a levantar. ArresterDramon lanzó un alarido de victoria mientras que su compañero aterrizaba rápidamente para comprobar el estado del digimon: herido, pero no crítico. Volvió a sacar el dispositivo plateado y lo deslizó por el aire, con el digivice absorbiendo los datos de Megidramon, leyéndolos, registrándolos en el aparato, plasmando el escudo del cazador en él y almacenándolo finalmente. SlayerDramon observó emocionado la imagen holográfica que proyectó el XrosLoader, indicándole todos los datos de su nueva captura: altura, peso, edad, técnicas, tiempo de vida aproximado, niveles de fuerza, energía, velocidad, y muchísimos otros. Tenía unos registros interesantes, especialmente por sus niveles de ataque. Una excelente captura.

— ¡Eso ha estado _genial_, jefe!—le alabó su compañero, aterrizando a su lado—Otro menos para la lista.

—Ya lo creo—asintió el cazador, guardando su dispositivo y soltando un suspiro agotado—. No ha sido tan fácil como creías.

—Eah…bueno—se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía—, alguna vez tenemos que esforzarnos un poco, ¿no? No siempre puede ser tan sencillo.

Este comentario hizo reír a SlayerDramon, quien sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar camino a la ciudad. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de salir de la región y encaminarse a buscar a su siguiente objetivo en la lista. Ser un _Digimon Dragon Hunter_ no le dejaba estarse demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. ArresterDramon le siguió a su lado.

— ¿No vamos a hacer la danza de la victoria?—preguntó.

—No…

— ¿Qué hay de un pequeño premio? A todos nos gusta recibir premios.

— ¿Qué quieres de premio?—preguntó su cazador, mirándole.

—Unos caramelos raros estarían bien. O tal vez una cita en un restaurante muy caro y lujoso; nunca he estado en uno de esos—SlayerDramon entornó los ojos—; quiero un mesero que me diga "wi, messier", y quiero beber champaña en una copa muy alta…

—Se dice "oui…"

— ¿Vas a ponerme un anillo en la champaña para que me atragante, jefe?

—"Oui, monsieur".

— ¿Significa eso que si?—siguió insistiendo el dragón.

SlayerDramon se lo quedó viendo fijo. Luego sacó el XrosLoader y lo regresó rápidamente adentro antes de empezar a perder la paciencia.

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Así es, Arresterdramon habla en spanglish en su versión original 8D Como ya dije, aquí solo pondré los de los digimon cazados que no aparecerán en el comic. Si el digimon protagónico que les gusta no ha salido aquí es por alguna razón =w=

¡Saludos!


	2. 13- Gumdramon

Saludos ^^

Dejo a continuación otro de los OS que escribí de mi comic "Digimon Dragon Hunter". Este lo escribí un par de días después que el de Megidramon, pero como siempre me digo que lo voy a subir la próxima semana y se me pasan los días 8D Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

* * *

**#13. Gumdramon**

—Ahí está—dijo SlayerDramon, observando desde detrás de un montículo de tierra al que sería su próxima cacería.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ese?—preguntó el dragón rojo y pequeño que le acompañaba a su lado, agazapado y observando al otro, varios metros más adelante.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó su cazador sonriendo—Se ve en muy buenas condiciones.

—Claro, pero…—Shoutmon se rascó la mejilla—es que estamos como a cuatro metros de él y todavía no se ha percatado de que estamos aquí. Tiene que ser muy despistado.

—Mira quien lo dice—rio SlayerDramon con complicidad—; a ti te atrapé a diez centímetros de tu cara.

— ¡Pero es que yo estaba trabajando en algo!—se excusó el digimon sonrojándose, avergonzado.

Su exclamación bastó para poner sobre alerta al objetivo. El pequeño Gumdramon que en esos momentos masticaba nueces debajo del árbol levantó la cabeza, espantado. Observó en rededor y no tardó en ver al SlayerDramon tras el montículo de tierra acompañado del Shoutmon. Se quedó paralizado en su lugar y con las cáscaras de nuez en sus manos. Los otros dos lo observaron en silencio, aguardando alguna reacción cuanto menos agresiva al verse en peligro. El digimon en su lugar, se quedó tiritando de pavor en su sitio, aguardando a que los otros se fueran, rezando para que no le estuvieran buscando a él para hacerle algo. Transcurrieron dos largos minutos, hasta que el cazador se convenció por sobrado de que el otro no haría nada.

Salió de su lugar seguido de Shoutmon. Se acercaron lentamente y evitando en lo posible mostrarse agresivos. Tal vez el digimon ni siquiera les diera pelea. En cuanto estuvieron a solo un par de metros, el digimon dio un veloz salto de su sitio y salió disparado corriendo en cualquier dirección. SlayerDramon y Shoutmon reaccionaron sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que huía.

— ¡Es muy rápido!—exclamó el dragón más pequeño, boquiabierto.

— ¡Vamos, se escapa!

Salieron persiguiéndole.

Adelante, Gumdramon lloriqueaba aterrado de haberse convertido en el objetivo de aquellos dos raros. Rezaba en poder correr lo suficientemente rápido para no ser alcanzado, perderlos, o que al menos los otros se cansaran y desistieran. No contaba con que se había convertido en la presa de un cazador tan testarudo como lo era SlayerDramon. Corrió por la pradera esquivando rocas y troncos caídos, hasta divisar el bosque a lo lejos. Allí tendría mejor oportunidad de esconderse. Aceleró el paso.

— ¡Shoutmon!—llamó el digimon mayor al otro, sin dejar de correr.

El aludido saltó a los brazos de su cazador, quien de un fuerte impulso lo lanzó hacia adelante. El digimon rojo acercó el micrófono que cargaba a su boca.

—Soul Crusher!

La fuerte onda de sonido impactó a solo unos pocos centímetros de Gumdramon, y la explosión que generó le hizo rodar por el suelo y golpearse contra un tronco. Después de eso no se volvió a mover.

SlayerDramon y Shoutmon llegaron hasta él y se acercaron con cuidado. No de que fuera a atacarlos, pues ya habían notado que el digimon no era precisamente un peleador. Con cuidado de no espantarlo de nuevo y que emprendiera otra alocada carrera. El cazador se arrodilló y constató su estado: solo estaba desmayado y con algunos rasguños. Sacó su dispositivo plateado y lo deslizó por el aire, capturando al pequeño dragón purpureo. Sonrió y examinó los datos: estos no eran nada prometedores.

—Cielos…—Shoutmon silbó negando con la cabeza, decepcionado de lo que mostraba la pantalla holográfica.

Las estadísticas del Gumdramon eran bajas…por decir lo menos. Ni siquiera sobresalía en velocidad, a pesar de lo rápido que se les había escabullido en un principio. Al parecer su principal motor para mover tan rápido las piernas era el miedo. El digimon rojizo clavó de punta su micrófono en el suelo y volvió a hablar:

—No es que quiera ser sarcástico pero lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿estás seguro de que quieres ese Gumdramon?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que sí—respondió SlayerDramon, frunciendo el ceño y regresando el dispositivo a su cinto.

—Hay muchos otros allá afuera…

—Éste está muy bien para mí—dijo el mayor, sonriendo nuevamente—, me conviene que sea novato. Podré criarlo y reforzarlo en los aspectos necesarios; crecerá conmigo. Ya verás.

Como siempre, SlayerDramon estaba confiado de sus habilidades como criador, además, se trataba de un dragón pequeño. Sería mucho más fácil de domar que los maduros o de gran tamaño. Con esto, Shoutmon simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió a su cazador.

Al interior del XrosLoader, las cosas no resultaron del todo bien. En cuanto tuvo su marca en la cola y se materializó en el espacio virtual del dispositivo, Gumdramon corrió a esconderse. En cualquier parte. La cosa era que nadie lo viera. Tropezó con algunos juguetes olvidados por los otros rookie del lugar, chocó contra un Veedramon enorme que dormitaba echado contra un tronco y que ni siquiera reparó en él, y no se detuvo de correr aun cuando un dulce Cutemon intentó cruzarse en su camino y detenerlo con sus minúsculos brazos alzados. El digimon dragón se refugió bajo un desastre de cosas apiladas sin el menor sentido, en una zona un poco más apartada del centro en donde había caído, y en donde comúnmente los demás del grupo recibían a los nuevos. Aguardó allí en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie le buscaba. Recién entonces su respiración se normalizó y trató de poner algo de orden en su cabeza.

Dio un respingo en cuanto escuchó ruidos en la pila de cacharros en donde estaba sumergido, junto con un tarareo. Se quedó quieto y aguantó la respiración, mientras el peso de las cosas arriba iba aligerándose. Finalmente la luz le dio en la cara. Él levantó la cabeza y vio a un digimon muy alto arriba, del mismo color que él, con unos cascos enormes en las orejas, y que masticaba chicle. El aparecido se sorprendió de verle y dejó de rumiar la goma en su boca. Ambos se observaron en silencio unos segundos. Gumdramon se esperaba que el otro le gritara o le atacara, seguro por haberse metido entre sus cosas, pero él solo quería…

— ¿Me pasas ese cartucho de ahí?—preguntó el digimon alto, apuntando algo que Gumdramon tenía bajo su mano.

El niño observó el objeto, se lo estiró y el otro lo cogió.

— ¿Quieres que deje esto tapado?—preguntó desde arriba.

—…sí por favor…

ArresterDramon asintió con la cabeza, siguió mascando su chicle y volvió a cubrir con trastos el agujero que había hecho mientras escarbaba buscando su cartucho. Gumdramon lo escuchó alejarse. Luego una peculiar música comenzó a sonar, una que el niño seguiría escuchando el resto de su tiempo viviendo en aquel espacio virtual. Se quedó en su lugar escondido y quieto, sin saber exactamente qué pasaba ni qué sería lo siguiente que haría. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí debajo hasta que escuchó algunos pasos acercándose al lugar y unas voces hablando.

— ¿Viste por aquí a Gumdramon, kyu?

— ¿Al _mini mí_?—reconoció él la voz de ArresterDramon—Está ahí—Luego dijo después de una breve pausa—. No lo molestes; está aterrado.

—Pero…—volvió a insistir la primera voz.

—Tsk, déjalo. Ya saldrá por su cuenta.

Los pasos se alejaron. Gumdramon suspiró aliviado y se quedó en el sitio hasta que se quedó dormido, agotado de aquel estresante día. Despertó esa noche, cuando los cacharros sobre su cabeza comenzaron a moverse otra vez. La música se había apagado. Arriba se encontró de nuevo con el digimon morado, pero sin los cascos ni el chicle esta vez.

—Ya es hora de cenar—dijo ArresterDramon desde arriba—. ¿Quieres venir?

El niño negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. El otro pareció levemente sorprendido.

— ¿Seguro? Me lo voy a comer, y no quiero que me vengas con huevadas después, ¿sale?

Gumdramon asintió, sin tener idea de a qué se refería el otro exactamente con eso de los huevos. ArresterDramon volvió a cubrir el agujero y se alejó. Eso fue todo lo que supo Gumdramon hasta antes de volver a quedarse dormido, muerto de hambre, pero negándose a salir de su escondite.

Al día siguiente despertó con una música estridente azotando cerca de su madriguera. Después de constatar lo bien que funcionaban sus oídos ante los retumbos de la música, el segundo en hacerse notar fue su estómago, hambriento después de no haber comido más que algunas nueces del día anterior. El hambre obligó al pequeño dragón a salir de su escondite y encarar el mundo de afuera de una vez. En cuanto quitó los cacharros que lo cubrían, Gumdramon observó alrededor: el digimon de antes yacía cómodamente en una hamaca que colgaba de dos postes virtuales, como todo en aquel mundo. Jugaba distraídamente con su pequeño GameBoy, mientras en el suelo, una radio de estilo retro atronaba con una mezcla extraña de canciones que iban desde el Hip Hop, el Rap, el Rock, el Country, el Pop y el Reggae, hasta los sonidos antiguos de los noventa y la Onda Disco. El digimon masticaba unas galletas que iba sacando de una pequeña bolsa sobre su pecho. No había reparado en que Gumdramon había salido de debajo de la pila de cachivaches.

Tímidamente, Gumdramon se acercó y habló con voz apenas audible.

—Oye…—le llamó, coloreándose de solo intentar hablar con un desconocido— ¿me darías…galletas?—pidió, apenado y bajando las orejas.

Por cierto que ArresterDramon lo escuchó, pero se hizo el sordo y siguió masticando sus galletas, haciendo ruidos placenteros y fingiendo degustarlas con deleite. Gumdramon lo intentó de nuevo, subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz:

—Disculpa… ¿podrías darme galletas, por favor?

—Qué buenash eshtán lash galletash—soltó el otro, con media galleta en la boca—, podría comerlash todo el día…

— ¡Disculpa!—exclamó de nuevo el pequeño, hablando aún más fuerte— ¿Podría pedirte…?

—Láshtima que she me van a acabar, con lo shabroshas que esthan…

El dragón abajo se golpeó las mejillas, exasperado y con la música a todo volumen lastimándole los oídos. Finalmente y movido por el hambre y el enfado de verse ignorado, gritó a todo pulmón:

— ¡Me das de tus galletas, por favor!

ArresterDramon se volvió a verlo, mientras seguía balanceándose en su hamaca. Se movió un poco y levantó la bolsa sobre su cabeza, agitándola mientras unas migajas caían de adentro.

—Uhh…lo siento, _mini m_í, ya se acabaron. Tsk, debiste haberme pedido antes…

Los ojos del niño se mojaron ante la desilusión. Se vino abajo su expresión y sus orejas. ArresterDramon rio para sí y moviendo un poco la cola apagó el estruendoso aparato, devolviendo al lugar un reconfortante silencio, apenas interrumpido por el inaudible sollozo del niño. El mayor siguió balanceándose en la hamaca sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Debiste haber comido ayer; te lo advertí.

—Es que…—balbuceó Gumdramon—estaba…asustado y…

—Ya. No seas mamón; los hombres no lloriquean. Sórbete los mocos y no me ensucies el suelo.

El rookie obedeció y luego observó en rededor: los cacharros eran un montón de cosas sin relación, como pasa películas viejos, radios antiguas, revistas de comics y otras de dudosa reputación, juguetes para ociosos, ropa desordenada, álbumes de recortes, cds, y un sinfín de cosas que no pudo reconocer. Había varios objetos dispersos por el suelo del lugar, la hamaca colgada, posters holográficos flotantes, una televisión, una consola con juegos desordenados, basura y paquetes vacíos de comida…de pronto cayó en cuenta.

— ¿Esto es…como tu habitación?—preguntó mirando al otro.

—_Es_ mi habitación, _dude_.

Gumdramon se cubrió la cara, avergonzado.

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡No quise entrar! ¡No me di cuenta!

—Seh…porque no hay puerta, genio—ironizó el otro—. Por cierto—dijo, arrojando un paquete hacia el niño, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

Eran galletas. Gumdramon se confundió.

—Dijiste que se te habían acabado…

El otro miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza.

—Nene, no seas tan ingenuo; no soy así de cruel.

—Pero…

—Cállate y cómete las galletas; están buenas y tienen rica fibra.

— ¿Qué es fibra?—preguntó el niño.

—Esa cosa que te hace ir al baño sin que te quedes estancado seis horas.

—Uh…

Gumdramon se sentó en el suelo y comió feliz las galletas de fibra dietética para dragón que ArresterDramon había comprado por accidente en vez de comprar las galletas con sabor a maní. El envoltorio era muy similar, y en su distracción se había traído seis paquetes de galletas que le enviaban en inesperados viajes al retrete. Al menos _mini mí_ le ayudaría a librarse de algunos.

— ¿Qué es eso que juegas?—preguntó el rookie, atraído por la música que salía de la pequeña consola portátil.

ArresterDramon le hizo un gesto. Gumdramon se acercó y el otro le rodeó por la cintura con la cola, subiéndolo a la hamaca y quedando el pequeño recostado sobre el mayor. Se había sonrojado completamente, pues le parecía penoso estar tan cerca de un desconocido. Uno muy amable por cierto y que le había regalado galletas. Se distrajo durante una hora mientras ArresterDramon viajaba por la región de Kanto, aprendiendo rápido la mecánica del juego y emocionándose.

— ¡Puto movimiento, siempre falla!—estallaba el dragón mayor, hundiendo los dedos en los botones ante su exasperación.

— ¡Usa fijar blanco!—decía el otro, levantando los brazos.

— ¡A la mierda esos movimientos! ¡Pierdo turnos, viejo!

— ¡El otro usa doble equipo muchas veces, nunca lo vas a golpear!

— ¿Y qué demonios esperas que haga ahora?

— ¡Cambia por tu monstruo de tierra para que use excavar!

—… ¡Oye! ¡Qué buena idea!

Estuvieron así hasta que se acabaron las baterías. ArresterDramon había olvidado cambiarlas y la consola se apagó en medio de un reto de entrenador. Los dos dragones se quedaron viendo la pantalla en negro, atónitos. Luego el mayor recordó algo.

—La hostia…capaz y cuando reinicie me sale missingno.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Gumdramon mirándole hacia arriba.

El mayor le observó hacia abajo, recién recordando que estaba con el _newbie_ tímido al que todos andaban buscando. Qué rápido se le había pasado la timidez de pronto.

—Er…es difícil de explicar, _mini mí_.

—Me llamo Gumdramon—dijo el rookie, extrañado de que el otro siempre le llamara por el otro nombre.

ArresterDramon rio levemente y se recostó en la hamaca.

—Seh…sospechaba que tu nombre empezaba con G.

— ¿Por qué me dices _mini mí_?

—No sé, viejo. ¿Me has mirado por casualidad?

El niño le observó detenidamente. Las alas. El color de las escamas. La coraza roja. La marca en el rostro. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste en el espejo?

—Hace como…tres días—respondió Gumdramon, recordando haberse mirado en la laguna que estaba en la pradera donde vivía.

—Bien. ¿Has notado que tú y yo tenemos…así como un parecido?—preguntó el digimon, sonriendo y apuntando al uno y al otro.

Gumdramon dio un respingo y cayó en cuenta. De nuevo.

— ¿Yo evoluciono en ti?—preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—_Ahá_. Claaaro… no serás tan _pró_ como yo ni igual de divertido…pero sí. Básicamente nos veremos igual. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…—dijo, apretando las mejillas sonrosadas del rookie—Vas a ser un ArresterDramon muy bonito; así como un peluche de felpa. Las chicas se pelearán por ti.

El aludido sonrió levemente, con sus mejillas prendiéndose otro poco. Se veía muy sano, bastante ingenuo y casi adorable. ArresterDramon lo observó intentando no dejarse embargar por el afecto que nacía en él hacia su pequeña y adorable versión. A él le hubiera gustado tener su color de piel tan intenso y el brillo de sus ojos. Las alas igual de elásticas y las mejillas de ese tono, evidenciando la buena alimentación y el aire puro que respiraba aquel Gumdramon de la pradera en comparación con el Gumdramon de la ciudad que había sido él. Raro. Debió haber sentido envidia en vez de ese sentimiento de protección y apego hacia el niño. Decidió para sus adentros intentar prolongar la infantilidad e inocencia del pequeño _mini mí_ y de paso intentar ayudarlo con su problema de la timidez. Venía de la rama de los digimon _cooles_, así que habría que corregir ese problema para cuando estuviera listo para evolucionar.

—Oye—dijo Gumdramon, sonriendo— ¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?—le pidió, venciendo su barrera de timidez.

—Oye—repitió el otro, mirando en cualquier dirección—, es la primera cita; no me pidas cosas como esa todavía, ¿ok? No estoy listo.

—Ah…pero yo…

—Después veremos el asunto de ser _amiguis_ —sentenció—; por ahora voy a ser tu guardaespaldas.

Gumdramon se quedó pensando en esto, pues nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra.

— ¿Voy a tener que cargarte encima?—preguntó ingenuamente.

ArresterDramon echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo levemente. Palmeó la cabeza del menor y luego puso ambas manos tras la nuca, empujando la hamaca con la cola y haciendo que esta se balanceara levemente.

—Seh. Vas a tener que cargarme de vez en cuando. Eso antes de que tratemos lo de ser amigos. ¿Te vale?

Gumdramon aceptó. Con tal de tener a ese digimon tan divertido y amable como su amigo, haría lo que fuera.

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Sep, en español Arresterdramon llama a Gumdramon por _mini mi_, mientras que en inglés le llama _lil' self_. Pueden leer sobre el "gumdramon de ciudad" en mi OS "**Ese día estaba nevando**" c: Nos vemos!


End file.
